


something louder

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daddy Kink, High Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, kind of, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur didn't smoke much, but he was glad he did it with Matthias, when his touch felt that much more intense.





	something louder

Hazy smoke filled the room like little ghosts, dancing across the walls and windows of Matthias’ bedroom. Arthur sat in the other’s lap, his weight leaned back as he sucked in smoke from the bowl in his hands. He let out the lungful of smoke after a moment, and Matthias leaned forwards as if to catch some of it in his mouth. The sight made the Englishman giggle, and he dropped the burned out bowl back into Matthias’ hand. 

“It’s empty…” He muttered, remains of smoke escaping from his mouth. His mouth felt strange and dry, smacking his tongue against the top of his mouth. 

“How do you feel?” Matthias’ voice was soft in Arthur’s ear, his hands trailing down Arthur’s back and setting comfortably on his hips. His thumbs rubbed against his body, sliding under Arthur’s shirt and touching his warm skin. Arthur shuddered under the touch, his breath hitching slightly. 

A nervous whine left Arthur, hiding his face in Matthias’ neck. He never got like this- not unless he was driven to it, not unless his partner teased him enough. Arthur’s skin felt like it was buzzing, his head like it was full of helium. And he wanted Matthias badly. 

“Good…” He confessed, and just that one word seemed to be the go ahead for Matthias to pull him closer, their hips gently bumping together. A shudder went up his spine.

“I want you…” Arthur breathed, his hands weakly sliding over Matthias’ shoulders, as if he was trying to pull him closer, as if they could be closer. “I want you. I want you…” 

Matthias’ chuckle was deep and friendly that sent waves of arousal across his skin. Then he was being kissed and everything was soothing, like a dunk into a warm bath. Arthur leaned into it happily, mostly allowing Matthias to take control of the kiss. He couldn’t be bothered. 

“Well, how do you want me?” Matthias whispered into his lips, the smell of weed on his breath, “we can keep cuddling and kissing like we have been, or we can play…”

“I wanna play,” he said quickly, rolling his hips forwards. He was hard in his pants, and the shift in his weight showed that Matthias was too. The other’s dick straining through his pants and pressing hot against Arthur’s  perineum  made him hiccup out a moan. “Please…” 

He was kissed again, vision going blurry for a moment before he closed his eyes again. The kiss was slow and gradual, nervous desperate pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. The other’s teeth closed around his bottom lip and Arthur jerked. 

“Daddy-” Arthur hissed into his mouth, the term leaving him without thinking about it. He was doing a lot of things without thinking about it, and he didn’t even have the shame to blush about it. Matthias moaned, pulling Arthur down again. 

“Careful...Or you’ll make me want to do things to you…” 

“Fuck me.” He both said and begged, beginning to hump forwards, drawing raw desperate pleasure through his body. And by the moan that his movements drew from Matthias, he was enjoying it to. “ _ Fuck me…” _

Matthias chuckled again and Arthur felt like he was going to cum in his pants, clinging to the taller man desperately. 

“Not tonight…” He whispered, and shifted both of them so Arthur was pressed onto his bed, legs spread and face warm from both the high and the arousal. “Can’t be bothered.” Normally, Arthur would tease him for the way that the words slurred together. But not tonight. 

“I wanna see your fucking  _ cock,”  _ the smaller man whined needily. 

Matthias muttered something in his own language, his hips pitching forwards as if he was getting some kind of phantom pleasure from the words on Arthur’s lips. 

“I’ll fuck your thighs…” 

Arthur swallowed thickly and was moving before Matthias could, hastily working his pants and underwear down. The fabric felt strange against his skin, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He leaned back down, his mouth half open as he panted. In Arthur’s own struggle to get his pants off, Matthias had worked his own off. 

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered, running his hands over his thighs. Arthur groaned, nearly squirming at the touch. The other’s hands were big and rough, being able to almost wrap around his whole thigh. It made his dick twitch to think about it. 

“Thank you, daddy…” he muttered, letting Matthias lift his legs up and place his ankles on his shoulders. His thighs were pressed together, and soon he felt Matthias start to push through. He didn’t know when the other applied lube, but it was a pleasant surprise. Slowly, he began to ease through, the blunt head of his cock dragging across his balls and up to the head of his cock. And then past it, making Arthur shudder as the poking against his stomach reminded him of the other’s size.

Matthias began to thrust steadily between his thighs, his cock sliding up Arthur’s over and over. His vision was unfocused, but he watched carefully as the member disappeared and reappeared between the sensitive skin. His back arched, desperately wanting the muscle  _ inside  _ of him, but that probably wasn’t happening tonight. Not with the way his head swam and how every thrust from Matthias felt like the whole world was shifting. He let out a keen, which was stopped short with a loud gasp as the other pushed his legs open, wrapped a rather  _ large  _ hand around both of their cocks and began to pump desperately. 

“Fuck…” He groaned, feeling more directly how large Matthias was compared to him, how both of their cocks seemed to fit so easily into his hand. That was enough to drive Arthur crazy when he was  _ sober,  _ much less higher than he’d been in a very long time. 

Pleasure zapped through him, trying to squirm more into the touch, to get more of that warmth around his cock. He clenched at the sheets, breath coming out in heavy pants. 

“Aw, baby…” Matthias’ voice cut through the haze, and he blinked a few times to try bringing himself back down a bit. It was his hand on his cheek that really grounded him, a thumb wiping at his chin. “You’re drooling…” 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, eyes fluttering. Matthias chuckled and slid his thumb into Arthur’s mouth, and he sucked obediently. Then the hand on their cocks started moving quickly again, making Arthur draw the digit deeper into his mouth, sliding his tongue over it. He imagined it was the Dane’s cock in his mouth and he moaned, eyes rolling back and closed. 

Arthur saw stars when he came, the substance covering his shirt and his hips. He gasped, arching and squirming. Matthias had to move his hand from Arthur’s mouth to his shoulder, holding him down. 

“Beautiful…” he whispered. Then his legs were being closed again, and Matthias went back to thrusting between them. He came with a flurry of curses and whispered Arthur’s name. He felt the cum splatter onto his stomach and thighs, making him hum softly in pleasure. 

Slowly they pulled away, sweat sticking them to each other briefly. 

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep next to each other, both of their bodies heavy from the sex and the high.

**Author's Note:**

> me? a stoner? more likely than you think
> 
> i don't have much to say except that Matthias is hot  
> comments > kudos


End file.
